


your love is worth it (and for that I will wait)

by saturndust



Series: Bemily Week 2018 [3]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, kinda angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 21:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13960125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturndust/pseuds/saturndust
Summary: A Beca/Chloe/Emily love triangle where Emily realises she wants her friends happy even if she has to let go of the girl she loves.





	your love is worth it (and for that I will wait)

Beca was staring, of course she was bloody staring - when was she not, holding the neck of a bottle of beer and sighing. She was staring at a question; she stared at a choice. The Bella's has dragged her out of bed to hit a bar on Saturday night, and although she refused one shot of puppy dog eyes from Emily and Chloe simultaneously and she was already pulling on her jacket. Speaking of those two, that was her exact dilemma: Emily and Chloe; specifically Emily or Chloe. Both women had admitted their feelings for her and she had a decision to make. But she just didn't know. Chloe has always stuck up for her, been an anchor for her in freshman year, supported her and always protected her. And Emily just was the most amazing person, always listening, always helping Beca, lighting up her day when she needed it and having Beca's back no matter. Pretty tough choice if you ask me.

"Hey." Beca turned her head and immediately met the beautiful, hazelnut brown eyes of Emily Junk. And even though the mental quarrel involved the girl sitting in front of her Beca still softened at the mere sight of the younger girl. "You alright?" Emily asked, concern dripping form her voice, so sincere and caring. Emily gently placed her hand on Beca's thigh, Beca's heart hammering in her chest.

"I - I'm just-" Beca stammered, the feeling of Emily's hand on her turning her into melted chocolate. "-confused." Beca managed to sigh and set her head on the bar. Emily began to retract her hand, realising what Beca was insinuating, before Beca immediately placed her own hand over Emily's. Emily peered up at her through her long lashes, glancing briefly down at her hand and then up again. She huffed out through her closed lips and knew what to say in that moment. She knew Beca deserved to be happy and she wanted Beca to be happy because she cares about her.

"I know you said you care about both of us," Emily began, refusing to meet Beca's gaze, "but I just... I think you should pick Chloe." Beca opened her mouth but Emily placed a hand on her arm. "Beca, please, the three of us have been at this for months, you've been having this dilemma for too long and I just want- it doesn't matter what I want. All I'm saying is that you and Chloe have been pining over each other since freshman year and I know she makes you happy." And then Emily gave her the softest smile and Beca just didn't know what to say for once; no snarky, sarcastic comment or counter-argument because in that moment she knew she shouldn't hurt Emily through this quarrel anymore and she shouldn't hurt Chloe either. "Pick her, please, for me."

"Em..." Beca almost whispered but Emily just smiled, nodding her head. "I don't want to hurt either of you because you're both so important to me-"

"You won't be hurting me." Emily laughed, full and bright despite the heart break she felt. "I pinky swear." She then teasingly held out her pinky. Beca merely chuckled, interlocking their pinkies and smiled softly. "Go get her." Emily smiled.

Yet, as soon as Beca slipped off the bar stool and approached Chloe, Emily felt her heart crack and her chest grow tight. She bit down on her lip as she watched the two, watched them laugh so effortlessly with each other and talk so fluidly. She remembered what Amy said to her.

_"Legacy, look, I know you're pretty stupid sometimes but I need you to turn that trait off right now." Amy spoke, throwing her hands about randomly. Emily don't even try to argue back, simply sighing and leaning back in her chair. "I know you're in this whole love triangle thing with shaw-shank and ginge but here's the low down: they've been in love since freshman year." And as Amy droned on Emily zoned out, she knew what she had to do to make sure both of her friends were happy; to make sure the girl she loves will be happy, with or without her._

And as Emily watched Beca laughing with Chloe she just smiled because Beca was happy. So what if she didn't choose her, the girl she loves is happy, so why shouldn't she be? So she watches Beca, smile tugging at her lips and tilting her head at the way Beca would laugh and smile with Chloe, she knew she did the right thing because she knew Beca would never be as happy with her as she would be with Chloe. After all, she had only been a little interruption in their journey as Amy had told her... multiple times. But as much as she tried to smile and feel better she felt her heart strings tugging and her stomach churning. And maybe it was the now empty beer bottle she had tightly grasped in her hand that contributed to the nausea but Emily was running to the loo.

"Are you okay Legacy?" From Cynthia Rose was pushed aside as Emily stumbled through the door, kneeling in front of the toilet bowl. Yet no Aubrey-Posen-like puke came out, only floods of tears escaping, her temple throbbing and her heart aching. As the tears never seemed to stop and her breaths were shaky as she rested her forehead on the toilet seat, body shaking uncontrollably. Emily felt lost and broken because she should be smiling because Beca is happy, why shouldn't she be?

In that moment she recalled a memory of only a few nights ago. _Beca had brought her to this open cliff when she heard Emily muttering something about her lab partner being an idiot, deciding she needed some fresh air and someone to vent to. They sat on the roof of the car, listening to ballads of Oasis and Oh Wonder and stared up at the stars. And they talked, not about much just about life and their future, specifically post-Bella's. Emily mentioned how she wanted nothing more than to find love and though Beca had rolled her eyes, unknowing to Emily, she had wanted nothing more than to say she hoped she would be part of that future. And Emily wanted nothing more than to say how much she wanted a life with Beca._

____________________________________

"I'm really sorry." Chloe whispered. "I'm sorry, Becs, but I just... it's not... I don't love you like that." She managed to say, looking at Beca. Yet, instead of tears, Beca smiled, feeling some wave of relief wash over her. "Are you smiling?" Chloe tried to feel angry but only a laugh escaped her lips.

"Shit, I look like an asshole right now, but..." Beca then let another laugh slip through her lips, light and fluid. "Chloe, I do love you. I love you so much but not like that." Beca explained and Chloe nodded, smiling all the same. "I've always thought it was going to be you and I...but now... if it was going to be us I think it would've happened a long time ago. I mean you bursted into my bloody shower after all." Chloe laughed and shook her head.

"So we're okay?" Chloe asked and Beca laughed.

"Of course, Chlo. I love you no matter what."

"I love you too Beca." Chloe grinned, enveloping the shorter girl in a hug.

"So... Stacie then?" Beca raised an eyebrow as the bubbly red head nodded before playfully smirking at her and folding her arms.

"So Emily, then?" Chloe asked and Beca flushed red.

"I love her, Chloe. I think I knew back in senior year but thought it wouldn't have worked because we were leaving." Beca shrugged. "Plus, I was pretty convinced I was in love with you as well back then. In fact, she told me to choose you and I think that's when I knew I loved her. Because she wanted what was best for me, whether she got hurt or not. She's just so perfect and I don't want to ruin that." She sighed.

"Go after her, Beca!" Chloe insisted. "What the hell! As you told me in senior year 'sack up, dude!'" Chloe almost yelled. Beca rolled her eyes before turning back to the bar she left Emily at earlier. Yet she was met with an empty seat. Beca immediately went over the Cynthia Rose.

"Hey CR, have you seen Emily?" She asked.

"She literally just ran from the toilet after being in there for 10 minutes into that hallway. How didn't you notice?" Cynthia answered, Flo nodding alongside her.

"She what?" Beca demanded.

"We tried to go after her but she told us to go away." Aubrey defended. "She looked like she was crying though. So I have to ask you: what the hell did you do?" Aubrey demanded, feeling protective over the youngest Bella. Beca didn't answer, instead running down the corridor Cynthia Rose had gestured towards earlier.

The short brunette trailed the corridors, poking her head around corners and scanning for the younger Bella she looked about frantically and almost tore her hair out in frustration. She was no where in sight. It would be crazy for her to call her name, she'd look like a lunatic in doing so. Suddenly she heard, very softly, the sound of light sniffs from just around the corner. She hesitantly walked towards it; if it wasn't Emily it would be very awkward, hence the hesitation. When she poked her head around the corridor she found the taller girl sat on the wooden floor, back against the wall and tears slowly falling down her face.

"Hey." Beca spoke up, voice soft yet her stance awkward, gait even more so as she awkwardly tried to approach the younger girl. Emily looked up with red eyes and puffy cheeks, immediately turning away when seeing it was Beca and hiding her face. "You look like shit." Beca immediately covered her mouth after she said it. "I- I just mean that you uh... you're normally... you... you don't look too happy?" She offered and she might've dreamed it but she swears Emily giggled just a little.

"Gee, thanks." Emily mumbled, wiping away ears quickly. "It's uh... it's allergies." She waved the older girl away as Beca stood next to her, Emily suddenly feeling small and vulnerable next to Beca.

"Pretty severe allergies if you ask me." Beca slid down the wall, sitting next to her. "You really want to tell me what's up?" She mirrored Emily's action from earlier by placing a delicate hand on her thigh.

"It's nothing. It's not important. Go back to Chloe, it doesn't matter."

"Em, if you're upset it matters more than anything." Beca insisted, looking at her gently, reaching out to turn her head to face her. She hesitated and sat there, fingers tucked gently under Emily's chin and Emily looking at her with those brown doe eyes. "I just thought I should say this: Chloe and I? Not happening." Emily looked quizzical. "She told me she really just loved the idea of us; we've known each other for almost 8 years and practically know each other better than we know ourselves. And, honestly, it's exactly the same for me. So after we talked it out I realised something: I'm in love with you." Beca whispered. "It was always you."

Emily's eyes lit up as she gazed into Beca's deep blue eyes, words reverberating in her head as she processed them.

And then Beca's lips were on hers. They were soft and they kissed her slowly and gently, Beca kissed like she was asking these questions that made no sense yet all seemed to fall into place at the end. Emily then found herself kissing back just as gently and lovingly as the other girl, trying to project her emotions. Beca's hands are hesitant as they drift upwards before finding a secure place on Emily's neck. 

Beca pulls away, blue meeting brown intensely, and Emily smiles and giggles all loose and beautiful and Beca is grinning just as wide.

"I love you too." Emily smiles.

"Thank God, would've been awkward otherwise." Beca smirked, forehead resting against Emily's as Emily giggled so serenely and giddily. 

**Author's Note:**

> come talk about bemily with me on my tumblr if ya feel it: 'bechemilacies'


End file.
